


Tempting

by Aioni



Series: SMPDrabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Light, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: In which Dream contemplates on escaping Pandora's Vault.
Series: SMPDrabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150883
Kudos: 8





	Tempting

Dream watches calmly as Sam steps onto the stone platform and leaves the Vault. This was check-up number ten today. Ever since the "Ranboo Incident", Sam has been getting antsy that his only prisoner (and most dangerous by far) would try to escape. 

Well, Sam was right. Dream had been thinking about using his admin console and just walking out of the place, but that wouldn't really be that fun right? Dream wants a challenge and he most certainly got one.

When him and Sam were building this prison, Dream vaguely knew that no one he knew personally. would go into the Vault. He'd been saying to himself that Tommy would go into the Vault, but in reality he himself would be a prisoner to his own prison. 

It was a sad sight to behold, knowing that he'd be locked up in his own creation, but he swerved around it. Dream didn't care—or, well, he did, but not in the way one would probably care. 

Dream made a huge flaw in this prison's design. Specifically Pandora's Vault. See, since he knew he'd be tossed in here (and the only one tossed in here), he started to make flaws that only he knew. Sam didn't know whatsoever; he thought the prison was inescapable. 

Though, even through the thick fog of himself screaming at him to escape, Dream didn't really want to. One visit, not too long ago, was by Tommy. It was just a normal chat—or, as normal as it could get. This was a victim talking to his abuser after all. 

Tommy had told him that there was an egg roaming about on the server; it was taking over everything. That Bad and Ant were at the forefront of the spread with Skeppy in the back. How he (Sam) was building a hotel called the "Big Innit Hotel", quite a… name. 

The boy didn't really say much else, other than the obvious question of "Did you finish your homework, Dream?" and the blunt answer of "No." After that, Tommy left, seemingly angry with Dream's answer. Whatever. 

Dream didn't really want to leave the Vault. He didn't want to see what his server has become due to the Egg, and he'd much rather stay in safety rather than live in fear of the Egg taking over his mind. 

He'll be doing the conquest over his own mind, thank you. 

Dream stared at the lava, its bright glow burning his eyes. Leaving would mean Sam would be after him, and since there was no one else here, that'd give Sam way more time to hunt him down. Although… Dream was a master at the whole manhunt topic—he did several manhunts with his friends before he created this world. He wouldn't die by Sam. Not in a million years.

But the Egg… He didn't want to deal with that yet. Dream couldn't make up his mind. Escape or no escape… He can't decide.

He'll sleep on it and decide in the morning. 


End file.
